Now You Know
by slayya
Summary: A fic where each chapter centres around a different song and a different aspect of of Chad/Ryan's relationship. Some of this is quite hard hitting and some is just fluffy goodness. However, please do look at the rating before you read. Please R & R.
1. Now You Know

In these eyes more than words

_In these eyes more than words._

_More than anything that I've spoken._

Chad could hardly speak as he stared at Ryan, the shock written all over his features. Ryan's eyes were tearing up and he tore his eyes from Chad's, finding a particularly interesting spot on the floor to stare at. Everyone in the entire room was staring at him. All the wildcats. Some with pity, some with shock and some well...what seemed to be derogatory looks and hate...

_As the skies turn to grey, my heart's just about to crack open._

_And so the story goes_

_There's something you should know,_

_Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

The thunder that sounded from outside made them both jump slightly. Ryan more so. As the blonde boy glanced round the room at what he assumed now what were his former friends, he realised he'd blown it. With the wildcats. With his friends. And more importantly...Chad. So he ran. Ran from the room, the house and down the street. He couldn't believe he'd messed things up so bad. Then again Sharpay had told him this was all short lived...he should of listened to her.

_I never want to be without you_

_Oh no, here I go._

_Now you know_

Chad's breath caught in his throat as he stared after Ryan. He couldn't speak. He turned back to see the rest of the team staring at him, each face was varied slightly in how they were taking the news. "Hey dude. I'm sorry. I didn't realise it would go down like this."

Chad nodded at Jason. "It's cool man."

"Cool?! Cool?! A guy admitting he likes you is not cool Chad!" Taylor's voice was so screechily high it made even the girls wince.

"Oh shut up Taylor!" Troy said, snapping his head round at the girl. "Give him a minute to process would ya?"

"Don't you tell _me _how to deal with _my_ boyfriend Troy Bolton!" Taylor was screwing her fists up tight in anger. "This is a huge deal for us!"

"What 'us'?" Chad muttered.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said, rising to her full height above the sitting Chad, hands on her hips.

"We both know it's true that this isn't working out Taylor. I've wanted a way out for a while and this? Well...this is my stop."

"How dare you?! I cannot believe that...!" With a huff Taylor also stormed from the house. Gabriella stood looking after where her two best friends had been standing moments before. Troy leant in and kissed her forehead gently. "Do you want to go after them?"

"Yes." She breathed. "But I don't know which one."

Chad stared at her for a second. "Let me go after Ryan...I should talk to him." Gabriella nodded her consent before giving Troy's hand a squeeze and leaving to try and catch up with the angry girl.

"Does anyone else have a problem with Ryan?" Troy asked, glancing at one team member to the next. All shook their heads. "Good."

Chad smiled at everyone else in the room. "Thanks guys."

_What I feel about you_

_There's no running_

_I must've been wrong to doubt you_

'God I was so stupid.' Chad thought to himself as he headed out of the door, hood up against the harsh wind and rain. Before jumping in his car and placing the keys in the ignition. 'How could I have not seen it?'

He started up the engine, letting the engine roar to life before speeding off in the direction Ryan had taken off in.

Ryan's legs were beginning to complain with all the running so he slowed to a walk, his clothes were already drenched but he could hardly feel the cold. The tears were running freely down his cheeks now, mingling with the rain drops as they hit his cheeks.

"Ryan! Wait up!" Ryan spun round to see Chad's car, trying to pull up beside him, Chad sticking his head out the window to try and get his attention. No, this couldn't be happening. So he did what ever he always did when he couldn't deal with a situation. He ran.

_Oh no, there I go_

_No control_

_And I'm falling_

_So now you know_

"Ryan!! NO! Wait!" Ryan was running fast away from that voice and that pain. Away from those memories. He glanced backwards to see if Chad was still following and in doing so didn't see the slight dip in the road ahead, and ended up going flying flat on his face, the pavement scraping his cheek painfully. His hat flying from his head to land about a foot away.

_Feel so light_

_Craving oxygen_

_All this truth's left me empty_

_Where will you run_

_Can you handle this?_

Ryan groaned, rolling over on the wet ground in pain, the rain hitting his new injuries and making them sting. All he hoped for in that moment was for the ground to swallow him up, or for a lightening bolt to hit him. Anything. Anything at all.

"Wanna watch where you're walking Evans?" Chad said with a small smile, appearing over him. "Come on. Let's get you to the car." He pulled the slightly younger boy to his feet but held fast to his arm so he didn't run away again. He stooped down and picked up Ryan's turquoise blue flat cap and handing it to him. Before taking him to the car and allowing him to get into the passenger seat and heading round to the driver's seat himself.

As soon as they were both in, Chad shook himself like a dog to try and dry off somewhat. He then turned to look at Ryan, who was staring at his slightly dirtied hat in his lap. "That looks painful." Chad said, pointing to Ryan's cheek.

"It's fine." Ryan mumbled. 'Success! He speaks!' Chad thought to himself.

"Ryan...I..."

"What Chad?! Just tell me! Cause I already know what you're gonna say but I'd just rather you got it out of the way so I can go home..." Ryan sadness was turning into the most unbelievable rage...mainly at himself for the most part. For letting him, or anyone else for that matter, find out about his crush on the basketball jock. 'And loose all will to live...' he added silently.

_Cause I need you to tell me_

_Maybe this is wrong but I'm hoping you'll stay for a happy ending_

_No, I won't look back when I tell you what I think about you_

"I...wouldn't be so sure Evans..." This was Ryan's turn to glance up and Chad's to avoid his piercing, blue eyed gaze. "I..."

It was then that a piercing ringtone sounded through the car and Chad swore under his breath, before digging out his phone from his pocket. He let out a long sigh. Taylor.

"What?" He asked, the annoyance obvious in his voice. There was a moment's silence. "Oh don't give me that bullshit Taylor." He could feel Ryan still staring at him and he heard him move to get out of the car. Chad immediately used the driver's side controls to lock all doors, causing Ryan to look at him in shock before settling, albeit uncomfortably, back in his seat. "No. I'm not interested in your excuses or lies. You're a manipulative little child, who likes playing people. Sorry, I won't be one of your little puppets anymore." With that, he slammed the phone shut and took a couple of deep, calming breaths before glancing back to Ryan.

_And so the story goes,_

_Yeah, you already know_

_So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending_

It was the first time they'd actually first looked at each other, eye to eye, since Ryan's silent admission. "Look Evans...I...I like you too. Have for a long time."

Ryan snorted. "Yeah, right. Stop acting like this out of some kind of pity. You were never meant to find out so let's just forget this entire thing ever happened okay?"

"No! Not okay! I'm being deadly serious Ryan...I was never sure if I was gay or not...always wrestling with it but decided it was easier to go along with the guys and discuss girls and all that stuff...that was until you came along. You were the reason...you made my mind up..."

Ryan cocked his head towards Chad's phone. "And what about your girlfriend...?"

Chad gave a smile. "It's over." Before he leant in and captured Ryan's lips in his own. Ryan sighed; relaxing into the kiss, running his fingers in Chad's tousled, wet hair. After a minute or two they broke away, if for oxygen that nothing else. They panted together slightly before Chad wrapped his arm around the blonde and pulled him in for a hug.

Ryan yelped slightly and then felt the tears sting his eyes again as he realised this was all really happening. After a moment of being held by the taller boy Ryan shivered, realising he was actually really cold. Chad pulled back. "You cold?"

"A little." Chad swung his coat from his shoulders. "Can't be having that now can we?" Ryan smiled as he snuggled within the warm jacket that smelt so much of Chad, before leaning in for another kiss.

_So now you know_


	2. Holding On

Okay, yeah so this fic is no longer a One Shot but every chapter will have a new song added to it. Just like the last chapter was to Hilary Duff - Now You Know, this one is to Simple Plan - Holding On.

Disclaimer - I do not own any of these lyrics or anything to do with High School Musical

Warning: Contains abuse but not of a family or domestic nature.

* * *

_Once again I'm falling to my knees. (I try to escape cause I just can't take it.)_

_And now this feeling is spreading like a disease (I fake another day and the wheel keeps turning)_

Ryan closed his eyes, begging for the tears to not seep from beneath the lids. Knowing that would just cause him more pain. He grunted as another kick was landed to his chest. "Why do people like you even exist?" The voice above him said spitefully. "Homosexuality isn't natural. You're a freak Evans. You're sick."

'Maybe he's right.' Ryan thought to himself as he did his best to wrap his arms around his chest to try and protect his ribs and already bruised and battered chest.

This wasn't the first time this had happened either. Josh was the guy who lived two doors down from them. He'd seen him driving back with Chad once and then seen them kiss. That's when this had all started. Every day or so for 3 weeks, when he was alone.

Suddenly Josh backed off. "Sorry fag. Gotta bounce, but I'll be seeing ya." With that and a cruel laugh he walked away.

_This place is so pathetic_

_Doesn't anybody get it?_

_Is there anybody home? (Is there anybody home?)_

Ryan gasped in pain as he forced himself to his feet. Then he started to run, just to get back home. Get back before he could change his mind. He'd been hiding this from his parents and Sharpay till now but the pain in his chest was so bad today he knew he should tell them. No, he needed to tell them.

He fumbled with his keys at the door before finally sliding them into the lock and letting himself in.

"Mum?" he called. "Shar?" No reply. "Dad? Anybody?"

Ryan felt the tears sting his eyes again and clutched at his ribs. Then he spotted a note on the hall table.

**Ducky,**

**Taken Sharpay to Zeke's.**** Then your father and I are going out to dinner. Yours in the fridge all ready for you.**

**Love Mum.**

_There's nothing left_

_We're just a shadow of what we used to be_

Ryan sighed deeply before heading to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment. Though there were no injuries to his face. Ryan could see the stress and upset of the past few weeks were taking their toll. His eyes had big, black bags underneath them and his eyes were dull. Broken. That's how he felt right now.

_In the night_

_There's a fire in my eyes_

_And this paradise has become a place we've come to cry_

The one time he truly needed them...why of all nights did they have to go out tonight? Ryan felt the tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

_When I open your letter_

_The words make it better_

He slid his hand into his jacket pocket to feel for his phone. It was then that he felt a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read what was written within.

**Hey gorgeous,**

**Just thought I'd leave you a little note to make you smile later when you find this. Can't wait till tomorrow. Remember, I'll pick you up at 7 and no guessing alright? This is a total surprise so just sit back and enjoy.**

**Chad**** xx**

_It takes it all away_

That's when Ryan knew who he could go to. Chad. He needed his boyfriend in that moment. Just to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. So he dug his phone out of his pocket and slid it open. He scrolled down to Chad's number and then pressed call. Shakily pressing the phone to his ear he anxiously waited for the answer. "Hey you."

Ryan sighed in relief. Thank god he picked it up. However, when he opened his mouth to speak. His voice was so choked up he couldn't make a sound. "Ryan?" The voice on the other end said, this time with a bit more concern. "Ryan baby? You there?"

Finally he managed to clear his throat. "Chad..."

"Hey...god, scared me there...what took you so long?"

"I...umm..." Ryan didn't really know what to say. It was a stupid idea to call but he had no-one else to turn to.

"Ryan? Are you okay?"

"I...umm...no, not really...is there...would you be able to..." It was then the tears took over again and he began sobbing down the phone. "I'm sorry...I just..."

"Ry...calm down okay? I'll come round. Gimme 5 minutes." Ryan made a small approving noise before hanging up the phone.

_It keeps me holding on_

* * *

Chad ran up to the front porch of the Evans' mansion, banging on the door. "Ryan! Ry! You in there?!" He tried the door handle and to his relief found it unlocked. "Ryan!" he called again as he entered the house. If the house hadn't been so quiet Chad might not have heard Ryan's weak reply. "In here."

Chad followed his voice into the living room and found Ryan sitting on the sofa, his face stained with tears.

"Ry? God...what happened baby?" Chad slid down next to him and before he knew it Ryan was buried in his chest, crying softly.

_Here we are_

_Pretending we're okay (you can say what you want but you still can't fool me)_

_The life we're living, it's all a masquerade (I try to smile but I can't remember how)_

After a moment or two of Chad rubbing Ryan's back and whispering soothing noises in his ear, Ryan pulled away. "I'm sorry...I guess...I needed..."

"Ryan. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Okay?"

"But I do! I shouldn't have brought you into this...it's my mess I should clean it up."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked and Ryan avoided his eyes. Chad brought a hand up under his chin and softly brought his eyes up so he was looking at him again. "Ry...?"

Ryan sighed before beginning to tug at his shirt. Chad saw him wince and frowned and helped him lift it up gently, revealing the bruising beneath. "Oh my god..." Chad whispered. "Ryan...what..."

_So how'd we get so jaded?_

_Is it so complicated to not give up on me?_

Chad was so stunned, but he could feel his eyes water slightly at the thought of someone doing this to his boyfriend. "Who did this to you baby?"

Ryan avoided his eyes once again. "I...it doesn't matter really...I shouldn't have asked you to come...I just..."

"Ryan! Don't be like that okay?! I'll always be here for you...but if you want my help...you're going to have to tell me what happened."

Ryan bit his lip before nodding solemnly and explaining the whole story from the top, from when Josh had first seen them together to when the beatings had first started and then to what had happened earlier.

"I'll kill him." Chad was fuming by the time the blonde boy had finished, starting to get to his feet.

"No!" Ryan grabbed at his shirt frantically. "Please! You can't!"

"But Ry..." Chad turned to him, tears welling in his eyes. "He hurt you...and I can't stand it..."

"I know...but please...for me? Just don't. Just...hold me?" The last admission was so meek that Chad couldn't help but sink down next to him and take him in his arms, both crying silently.

_At night when I need you_

_You're right where I run to_

_I know where to find you_

Chad rocked Ryan gently into an uneasy sleep. His head sliding down his chest to rest in his lap. He leant down, placing a butterfly kiss on his forehead. "I'll always be here for you Ryan. I love you." He whispered, his fingers gently brushing Ryan's hair in a soothing motion, before lying back on the sofa to fall asleep himself, Ryan in his arms.

_You keep me holding on._


	3. The Heart Never Lies

_**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates. My documents were kinda inaccessible for a while. However, even though it's a short one, it's the next chappy and I hope you guys like it. And the next one is almost finished and on it's way. So don't worry :D Thanks for all your support and please review to let me know what you think or anything you think should maybe happen...even songs I could use for chapters would be brilliant. Thanks again. Slayya**_

_Some people laugh_

_Some people cry_

_Some people live_

_Some people die_

Ryan laughed and squealed slightly as Chad attacked his sides unmercilessly. "Chad! Stop!" Ryan gasped out between panted breaths.

"Why should I?" Chad asked, straddling the younger boy, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Because I'm too cute to die this young." Ryan replied with a small pout.

"Hmm..." Chad pondered this for a second. "Alright. I guess I can accept that one." Chad rolled off on to the grass beside him, the laughter still subsiding from both of them.

_Some people run right into the fire_

_And some people hide their every desire_

After a moment Ryan turned on his side to look at his boyfriend. Chad continued to stare at the sky for a moment before sitting up on his elbows and looking around. "Dude. You're garden is huge."

Ryan sat up as well with a smile. "Dude." He mocked. "You haven't noticed that before? How many times you been here now?"

Chad looked to him with a grin and shrugged. "Maybe I did, just didn't say anything?"

"In other words, just being oblivious as usual then?" Ryan laughed again.

_But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

_Cause the heart never lies_

When Ryan stopped laughing he saw Chad staring at him, rather intently. He went to ask what was wrong but before he had a chance Chad had leant in and softly captured Ryan's lips in his own. After a minute or two he pulled back slightly. "I love you." He whispered.

Ryan's eyes sparkled. "I love you too."

_Some people fight_

_Some people fall_

_Others pretend they don't care at all_

_If you wanna fight_

_I'll stand right beside you_

"Ryan...you know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me...right?" Chad was looking directly into Ryan's eyes as if searching them for the answer.

A smile spread its way across Ryan's face. "And you to me. What's brought all this on?"

Chad shrugged, averting his eyes slightly. "I don't know. I just don't remember ever telling you...and I just think I should...because...I don't think I could stand it if I lost you."

Ryan shook his head slightly. "You won't loose me dummy. I'd never let that happen and neither will you." Ryan pulled Chad in for a hug and after a moment, lay back down on the grass, Chad's head resting softly on his chest.

_The day that you fall_

_I'll be right behind you_

_To pick up the pieces_

Chad was so happy in that moment. He sighed against Ryan's chest, hearing the steady thumping of his heartbeat against his ear was soothing and he felt like everything around him could be destroyed in that moment and he wouldn't have even noticed.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Chad asked quietly, causing Ryan to glance down at him.

"As long as you want." Ryan whispered back, placing a butterfly kiss to his forehead, before resuming their original position.

_Another year over_

_And we're still together_

_It's not always easy_

_But I'm here forever_

They watched the sunset begin as the sun just reached the horizon. The sky above them becoming a mass of blues, oranges and purples. It took both boys breath away.

"Happy Anniversary baby." Chad whispered as the sun finally disappeared below the hilly landscape. "I love you."

_Cause the heart never lies_

_**There you have it. I know it was just a bit of fluff but the next one will have a bit more plot development to it (I hope). As I said earlier please review. Thanks. Slayya.**_


End file.
